


You can’t decommission him.

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Almost Human Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr prompt: Richard Paul and his MX, with Paul begrudgingly attached to his MX by Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t decommission him.

Richard Paul stood frozen in the captain’s office unable to believe what he had just heard his MX which had replaced the one that Kennex shot was going to be decommissioned because of an altercation with another officer earlier that day. This synthetic MX-123 had been different to any of the others since it had been commissioned, 123 had been moody, sarcastic and very protective ever since it had been introduced to him. According to Dr Lom his synthetic was based on a new program to make them better cops and partners they learned their behaviour from the human who they were assigned to whilst keeping the classic statistical ability. This morning a visiting officer from another force had been insulting Richard while he was out of the room and 123 had apparently put the visitor into the wall, which leads to complaints from the visitor who had several broken bones.

 

Richard was confused by the sinking feeling that he had in his stomach and the way that the world had seemed to freeze. The images appeared to flash before his eyes of last week’s drug bust and the way that 123 had served as a shield against the unexpected barrage of bullets. The MX had saved him from his own apartment when he was taken hostage by some loon who wanted money, 123 had disregarded all of the rules to save his life even though it could have been decommissioned for it. 123 also would not stand for his shit the way 118 had, bringing him coffee that was too hot to drink until he started getting his own, whilst at the same time having a powdered donut on his desk first thing in the morning. Richard almost groaned when he realised what the problem was he had grown attached to the damn toaster and now he did not want it to be decommissioned. Coming out of his frozen state Richard looked out of the office window to see 123 talking with Dorian, 123 looked the same as always yet there seemed to be a hunch to its shoulders that Richard was sure he was imagining. As he watched an idea struck.

 

“Captain what would the DRN have done if it was Kennex who was being insulted by the visitor?” Richard asked knowing that the captain would answer even though the question was rhetorical.

 

“Dorian would have acted no doubt similar to the MX however it would have been expected as he is based on synthetic soul, your MX is based on logic and reasoning which is why there is obviously a problem with it which is why it is going to be decommissioned. Richard I am sorry but it is out of my hands.” Captain Maldonado told him.

 

“Yes I understand how the MX-43’s are programed but this one is different because it learned my personality so it anything should happen it should be me who is fired.” Richard said hoping that the Captain would take the bait. Placing her pen down Maldonado looked up at him hard and long before taking the decommission demand in her hand.

 

“Give me one good reason why I should not decommission it” Maldonado told him before waiting expectantly.

 

“My MX is a he not an it and he does an excellent job in this force.” Richard said with finality and conviction to hide the worry that he felt. Maldonado looked at him for a moment before pressing the delete button on the request.

 

“You are suspended for the next five days for the behaviour that you have taught 123 use the time wisely.” She told him before going back to the paper work Richard nodded before turning around and heading towards the door.

 

“Oh and Richard” She called “You may want to think of a name for that MX of yours after all he deserves one” She finished with a smirk.

 

“Detective Paul what it happening” 123 asked as soon as Richard left the room he looked at the synthetic before him and groaned internally.

 

“I am being suspended for five days and you are working with the DRN and Kennex during that time” Richard told him before picking up his jacket and leaving the precinct.

 

Five days later when he returned there was coffee and a donut waiting for him along with his MX which was thankfully in one piece.

 

“Thank you Maddox” Richard said to 123 before turning to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed if you have a prompt drop me a line at http://sherlock-lucky-star.tumblr.com/ or prompt in the review.


End file.
